


We See Things They'll Never See

by Queenie_004



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: Crushes, F/M, POV Multiple, Romantic Fluff, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 01:38:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14438718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_004/pseuds/Queenie_004
Summary: It's the day after Knebworth and an anxious Rae goes to Finn's with a offering as apology. Meanwhile a hungover Finn is sulking in bed over why she didn't come and why it matters so much to him that she didn't.This is short, hot and sweet.Like all writers I crave feedback! Please share in the comments if you have any and thank you for reading!





	We See Things They'll Never See

She stood at his doorstep and took a deep breath. She didn’t know if he was going to be angry with her for getting out of the car and missing Knebworth or if he would just shrug at her and not care at all. She wasn’t sure which reaction she feared more. Gathering her courage she knocked and was grateful when the friendly face of his dad greeted her. Maybe she could just leave what she had brought with him and slink back home to write in her diary some more about how much she wanted to strangle Chloe for blowing up her night, and how much she wanted to punch herself for letting her.

***

He was still in bed even though by now it was afternoon. He’d blown off the debrief that he scheduled with the lads and had avoided breakfast with his dad who wanted a debrief of his own about the show. Seeing Oasis had been a dream come true except when it finally happened, it wasn’t what he wanted. Yeah they were brilliant but she was supposed to be there next to him screaming along all the words and moving with the rest of them like one living, breathing mass. But she wasn’t there. She got in the car and he pressed play on the tape player and she smirked at him and he teased her and he felt a little bolt through his body that this was going to be a night to remember. Then as quickly as that all lasted she asked him to stop the car and she got out and walked away as he hit the pedal too hard in frustration and tore around the corner. Now he was nursing a lager hangover and hurt feelings and he was pretty clear which one felt worse.

***

She slowly climbs the stairs to his room and remembers the last time she was heading in this same direction. She remembers the excitement that she was going to be alone with him in his bedroom and the disappointment when Chloe, fucking Chloe again! Was already there lounging on his bed like she’d claimed him. And she can still feel his fingertip on her palm, “I-W-A-N-T Y-O-U…” and see the flirty look he’d given her before he’d traced the last part, “T-O” (she had already spent many hours contemplating how long the pause had been between “you” and “to” and what that meant.) She stands outside his room and fingers the item in her pocket before softly knocking.

***

“Still not hungry dad!” he shouts towards his door because he really just wants to be left alone to feel sorry for himself and wallow in his self-pity about Rae and most of all, ponder why exactly he feels so sad that she didn’t come. And then the door opens and she’s there—still in her Oasis shirt with her eyes wide and her head bowed like she’s afraid he’s going to yell at her. Instead he sits bolt upright and her name comes out of his mouth like a strangled sound, “Rae!” She pauses in the doorway, “Do ya have a minute? Yer dad says you’ve got a bad hangover.” His heart is suddenly beating far faster than it was a few moments ago and he wants to jump out of bed and hug her but he’s fully aware he is not proper dressed under the duvet so he stays put and they stare at each other awkwardly for a few. “Yeah, no, no—I mean, I feel better just—uhh come in, yeah?” She takes a few steps towards him and shoves her hand in her pocket. “I’m so sorry about yesterday.”

***

His hair is all mussed and he has a tight grey vest on and a bit of a pout and she wants to eat him up with a spoon he looks so delicious. She can’t believe she gave up a night with a boy this fit who seems to want to be her friend for a friend who doesn’t seem to know how to be one. “I’m gutted I missed it but I got to listen on the radio. Sounded brilliant.” He nods his head, “yeah it was OK” “OK?!” she squeaks, “Finn Nelson do not tell me that Oasis at bloody Knebworth was just ‘OK’!” He ducks his head and looks at his hands a little long and mumbles, “Would’a been better if you’d been there.” She fingers the hard corner in her pocket and feels her stomach flutter like it did the day she watched him sink his fist in Big G’s face on her behalf. “Yeah, so, about that.”

***

She takes a few steps closer to the bed and thrusts something out at him, “I was kind of there, in spirit at least” and he looks up at what she’s offering and takes a cassette from her hand. “I got to tape it while I listened so I wasn’t there in person but I was there over the airwaves with ya. Pretty sure I heard ya screamin’ ‘I love you Noel’ at Noel Gallagher a few times.” He hears the teasing in her voice and looks at the box and there it is—last night’s set list right in the palm of his hand in her messy little scrawl. Each title makes him remember how he had ached when he couldn’t turn to her to lean into her ear and cry, “I fucking love this song!” at every single song they played. And how each time he felt that way he downed another sip of beer until by the end of their set he found himself swaying into Archie drunkenly shouting, “why the fuck isn’t she here??”

***

His face lights up as he turns the tape over in his hands and she feels her shoulders relax a bit. “So, I’ll leave ya to it then.” And she begins to take a step back when he looks up at her, “Wait! Do you hafta? We could—wanna listen together? Make up for yesterday like.” Yes. Yes she wants that very, very much. So she nods her head silently and he smiles a big non-Finn Nelson like smile and throws the duvet off and jumps out of bed and dear god have mercy he is wearing jogging pants that hang low on his slim hips and that perfect ass that haunts her dreams at night moves right past her grasp and she actually coughs to cover the gasp that threatened to escape her horned up body. He turns to look back at her “you a’right?” and she nods silently because she’s afraid to open her mouth and say something right filthy to him. He goes to his stereo and puts the tape in. Before pressing play he makes adjustments to the volume and moves his speakers a bit. She loves that he’s so passionate about music that he can’t even listen to a crap recording from the radio without making sure there’s the most optimal way to hear it. She’s still standing there ogling his bum when he looks back at her. “Have a seat then” and motions to his bed and she is afraid to sit on it because she fears she will face plant into his pillow and inhale herself drunk on his scent. Cautiously she goes over and perches on the edge as he presses play and the screaming crowd starts and a radio announcer is excitedly shouting about Oasis taking the stage and Finn strides back towards her like full-on porn come to life and he doesn’t just sit next to her, he flops his body down across the bed and lets out a low howl, “this is fucking brilliant Rae!”

***

He really, really wants her to lie down next to him. He wants to turn his head and watch her face as each song comes on and see her smile and tell her what he was thinking last night at that same exact moment. He doesn’t even care anymore why she got out of the car or what the deal was with Chloe. It’s all forgiven and forgotten because while being at Knebworth with Rae Earl would have been a highlight of his life, it is already dwarfed by having her right here in his room, on his bed, just the two of them listening to the music they both love. When he’d turned from his stereo and saw her sitting on his bed he had to work very hard to not climb over her body until she was reclined underneath him so he could press the length of himself against her and grind his hips into hers until they both lost their breath. That entire thought process is making him stiffen against the thin material of his trousers so to avoid her noticing _that_ , he gives a little tug on her shirt and murmurs “c’mere girl” and she slowly comes down next to him as the band launch into the opening number.

***

She thinks maybe back when she was hurting herself she actually died and went to heaven and heaven is laying on Finn Nelson’s bed in the middle of a sticky August day with the skylight over his bed lazily blowing the curtains above their heads while the Gallagher Brothers sing about living forever and Finn’s perfectly chiseled legs drape over hers, “to keep ya from boltin’ again” he’d joked as he’d pinned her there and she wrinkled her nose at him and he mirrored it back to her and if this was indeed death then it was already a more amazing moment than any she had experienced while alive. When the set ends and the tape clicks off they lay still and she memorizes the weight of his legs on hers and bottles up the feeling of bliss she’s experiencing at this very moment. Next to her Finn lets out a long, low sigh and whispers, “Rae?” she turns her head to look at his beautiful face and those eyes looking at her with an intensity that makes her heart feel like it’s actually on fire, “yeah Finn?” and then his head is moving towards hers and his mouth hovers over her mouth and his breath dances against her lips, “you and I are gonna live forever” he whispers before he kisses her so deeply that she knows for sure that she is indeed incredibly alive.

***

_Maybe you're the same as me_  
_We see things they'll never see_  
_You and I are gonna live forever_

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Live Forever / Oasis (1994)


End file.
